


Pages

by criesmom



Series: Check In AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, wonwoo is a soft nerd and hansol doesn't know how to act around him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Hansol realises that he and Wonwoo don't actually know each other that well, despite having met each other two years ago and going through hell together.





	Pages

**Author's Note:**

> these two are cursed and should never be left alone together BYE !

Hansol woke up feeling even more tired than when he fell asleep, which shouldn’t have been possible but apparently was. He groaned and turned over to try to get more sleep, but gave up after a while and sat up in his bed. His suitcase was laid open on the ground, half unpacked from the night before. The rest of his belongings were stacked in boxes beside it, and he felt refusal to start on them weighing heavy in his chest.

Placing a hand on the pillow next to his own, he found it cold, meaning Seungcheol had left some time ago. He crawled to the foot of the bed and checked the time on his phone as he took it off charge. Upon seeing that he had woken up two hours after his shift started, his eyes widened and he practically flung himself off the bed.

He sifted haphazardly through the clothes in his suitcase to find something to wear, having to hop around the room as he pulled on a pair of jeans. As soon as he stepped out of Seungcheol’s – _their_ – bedroom, his toes curled against the cold floorboards and a shiver rippled through his body. He quickly doubled back and grabbed a loose knit jumper that scratched his neck and ran down to The Shop in bare feet.

As he tripped down the last couple of stairs, he saw someone at the till out of the corner of his eye. When he regained his balance and looked to the till, Wonwoo was staring at him blankly, a book held open and his glasses low on his nose.

Hansol didn’t realise he was out of breath until he tried to speak. “Sorry, I slept in.”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Seungcheol figured you would.”

He went back to reading, leaving Hansol at a loss for what do to. “Uh, do you still want me down here or?”

Wonwoo finished reading a sentence before looking up. “If you want to.”

Hansol decided to spend the time doing some tidying. He reorganised the books on their shelves in alphabetical order. For a moment, he considered looking up the Dewey decimal classification to organise the non-fiction books, but put it aside for another day. He reached awkwardly under the till to get the duster and made his way around the displays, still grimacing at the china cow. When he had dusted everything, he got the glass cleaner and cleaned the windows and glass panels protecting some of their more precious items. He considered going into the back room, but the Lees had installed new lights and plants, and his understanding of the new system wasn’t good enough to know what to do.

Eventually, he pulled out the spare stool and sat next to Wonwoo, resting his elbow on the till and holding his chin in his hand. Though they had known each other for around two years and now lived together, Hansol often found himself feeling awkward in the few times he was alone with Wonwoo.  

“What are you reading?”

Wonwoo tilted the book, showing Hansol the cover of _Pride and Prejudice_.

“I’ve had that on my list for years, is it any good?”

Wonwoo nodded, and for a moment Hansol thought that was the only response he would get. “It’s my favourite.”

Hansol checked the page number. “How can it be your favourite if you’ve only read a hundred pages?”

“Because I’ve read it thirteen times.”

“Shit,” Hansol said, because he didn’t know what else to say. “Must be good then.”

“It is.” Wonwoo looked up to gesture to the bookshelf. “There’s a copy in there, I think.”

Hansol nodded. “I’m in the middle of a series right now, but I’ll try to do _Pride and Prejudice_ next.” He winced at the thought of the ever-growing list of books he wanted to read.

“What series?”

Hansol smiled. “Jinying was giving me shit for reading ‘old people’ books.” He held up his hands to put air quotations around the words. “So I’m reading _The Raven Cycle_.”

Wonwoo nodded, closing his book but leaving a finger to keep his place. “I didn’t know you read.”

Hansol laughed a little. “It’s all I ever do on shifts. Well, that and write.”

“You write?”

Hansol paused. “We don’t actually know each other very well.”

Wonwoo blinked. “Not really.”

“Uh, I’m an English major, so I have to do a writing project in my third year. I could do an essay or a novel, and fuck no am I writing a thirty-thousand-word essay.”

Wonwoo huffed softly, a corner of his mouth tugging. “Fair enough. What’s it about?”

“No idea yet. I’m tempted to do a magic based in reality kind of thing, but that might just be because of what I’m reading.”

“I wish I could write.”

Hansol frowned. “You can, can’t you? I mean like, songs and stuff.”

Wonwoo nodded. “I can’t do stories though; I don’t have a good sense of imagination. Not even when I was a kid.”

Hansol laughed a little. “You must’ve been fun to play with.”

Wonwoo smiled softly and pushed his glasses up his nose. “We used to play scary games because I said it was stupid to be animals or fairies and they said it was boring.”

“Do you like horror movies then?”

Wonwoo’s smile grew and he shook his head. “No.”

They laughed at this, and Hansol found himself feeling more comfortable.

“Have you unpacked yet?”

Hansol thought about his suitcase sprawled across the floor upstairs. “I barely started last night. It’s different from when I moved into the halls last year, because that was my own room, but now I have to fit all my stuff in with Cheol’s.”

“He has way too much stuff. I told him he needed to clear some of it out, but he cried every time I suggested something.” Wonwoo let out a single bark of a laugh. “Did you know it’s possible to have an emotional attachment to a pair of socks?”

“Did they belong to Hanbin?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No. He’s just had them for a long time.”

“Oh god, you mean the ones with the cats on them?” Wonwoo nodded and Hansol laughed. “He doesn’t even wear them anymore because the holes are so big they don’t cover his toes.”

“I told him he needed to throw them away and he teared up.”

“God, I love that man.”

Wonwoo hummed. “He cares about you a lot.”

“Well thank god for that.” Hansol stood up and stretched, then looked at the time on one of the many clocks in The Shop. “You hungry? I’m gonna go get some lunch.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just down to the convenience store.”

“Can you get me one of those egg sandwiches they have?”

“Sure, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

When Hansol returned with plastic bag in hand, Wonwoo was immersed in his book as an elderly couple browsed in the opposite corner of The Shop. Hansol smiled brightly at them before walking to the till and putting the bag in front of Wonwoo.

“Have you greeted them yet?”

Wonwoo looked up with his brows raised. “Who?” he looked over Hansol’s shoulder. “Oh. I didn’t notice them come in.”

Hansol smiled and gestured to the bag. “I got you some sprite as well.”

“Thanks.”

As Wonwoo pulled his food and drink out, Hansol turned and walked over to the couple, asking if they needed anything. He helped them figure out prices, tried and failed to sell them the china cow, and Wonwoo scooted his stool back so that Hansol could put their purchase through on the till. Before he sat down to eat his own food, Hansol ran upstairs to grab his book and laptop, then taking the stairs two at a time to join Wonwoo on the stools.

They ate in silence and read their books, both comfortable in not needing to fill the airspace. Hansol finished his book and opened his laptop to do some university work. At first, he tried to type quietly so as not to disturb Wonwoo, but grew impatient after a while and went at his normal speed.

“Where are the others, anyway?”

Wonwoo looked at Hansol over the top of his glasses. “Mingyu had errands and a job interview and Seungcheol’s out with a friend from back home.” He glanced at a clock. “They should be back soon.”

As they were packing up The Shop, Mingyu called Wonwoo to tell him he had been given the job and was coming home with champagne to celebrate. Seungcheol came in the door five minutes later with a bottle himself, beaming with pride as he excitedly gushed to the others. When Mingyu finally got home, he told Seungcheol off for buying champagne, but allowed the three of them to smother him in a big hug. Wonwoo gripped the hem of Mingyu’s suit jacket and pulled him into his chest, craning his neck to whisper something that turned Mingyu’s face red. Hansol didn’t ask.

They reheated a curry and ate it on the balcony with glasses of champagne. Hansol didn’t particularly like champagne in the first place, and it didn’t go well with the curry, but it was a special occasion so he powered through. The job was to be an accountant for a small, family run nursery, and Mingyu would of course still help out around The Shop, but he was desperate to break his routine. Hansol had a feeling Mingyu was having a quarter-life-crisis.

That night, stomach warm and face tingling, Hansol climbed up into Seungcheol’s bed – _their_ bed – and waited for Seungcheol to join him. When he did, Seungcheol tangled their fingers together between them and pressed their foreheads together.

“You didn’t unpack.”

Hansol shushed him, then pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Tomorrow.”

The warmth in Hansol’s stomach spread to his chest and his face as Seungcheol chuckled lowly and pulled him into his chest. Hansol sighed in content and rubbed his cheek against Seungcheol’s skin. It was soft and domestic and so painfully simple and boring. Hansol couldn’t remember being happier.


End file.
